ABDC A lo inazuma!
by kaze-chan187
Summary: ABDC es un programa de baile de america donde se busca el mejor equipo... Pero, ¿Que pasaria si Randy Jackson viajara a Japon y buscara gente para la proxima temporada? Les gusta el show? Bueno a mi si me encanta y es mi programa favorito! Quieren matarse de la risa de el como saldrian los equipos? Si quieren pasen y si no ni modo se lo pierden! No olviden dejen Reviews! :D
1. Una Visita Inesperada

**Hello! Que tal como estan? Como les va en la vida? Bueno hoy escrivi esto a la carrera por que sino se me olvida! Espero que les guste! Les dejo el fict pues me da flojera poner disclamer!**

Era un lindo dia en ciudad Inazuma y los chicos del Raimon estaban jugando futbol, en eso aparecio alguien y fue a hablar con ellos…

¿?: Hola, alguno sabe donde puedo encontrar gente para mi nueva temporada de ABDC? –Dijo un tipo que a una de las chicas le parcia familiar-

Gaby: Usted es quien creo que es? o.O

¿?: Yo soy… Randy Jackson! –Salen fuegos artificiales- Y vengo a buscar bailarines!

Gaby: Oh! Sr. Jackson! Es un placer conocerle! Amo su programa!

Randy: Encerio?

Gaby: Hai! Lo presentare a mis compañeros, venga!

Randy: Ok! –Ambos van-

Endou: Gaburiera! Vamos a entrenar!

Andre: Endou! ^^U Como siempre… Eres unico!

Gaby: Encerio… Bueno, les traigo una visita! Como sea! Este es Randy Jackson! El dueño de ABDC que esta buscando bailarines! Sr. Jackson?

Randy: Que?

Gaby: Y si vamos nosotros?

Randy: Cuantos años tienen?

Gaby: 12, 13 y 14… Por que?

Randy: Son muy jovenes… No lo se…

Andre: Y los IconicBoyz? No eran jovenes? Tenian por lo menos 10 años!

Todos: -Confundidos- Tu ves el programa?

Andre: Ah! Y quien no? Anti-sociales! –Indignada-

Gaby: Chicos! Vamos no? –Con cara de "Neee! Soy la mas pequeña y deberian hacerme caso" y un puchero de niño pequeño-

Kazemaru: No me parece mala idea… Fubuki! Que dices?

Fubuki: Por mi no importa… Kidou?

Kidou: Meh! Por que no?

Haruna: Bien! Vamos!

Andre: P-pero necesitamos hacer el equipo… Sr. Jackson, de cuantos integrantes maximo puede ser un equipo?

Randy: 25

Gaby: Vamos a ver…

Andre: Y si vamos asi? –Le da una lista-

Randy: Me parece…

Rin: Entonces iremos asi: Ichirouta, Gaby, Fubuki, Andre, Midorikawa, Adri, Terumi, Lucre, Endou, Aki, Goenji, Natsumi, Tachimukai, Haruna, Kidou, Rin!

Los mencionados: Entonces vamos!

Randy: Ok! Al aeropuerto!

Los 17: -Se van-

-En el aeropuerto-

Randy: Llegamos al aeropuerto… Al avion!

Todos: Hai! –Entran-

Azafata: Buenos dias! –Se retira despues de 10 mis de hablar por que todos estaban dormidos…-

**Se que lo he dejado corto… Pero se me seco el cerebro…Hasta aquí llego! SAYO! Dejen reviews! Y quieran o no lo continuo! ^w^**


	2. Equipos alocados y mas invitados

**Hola! Que tal? Como estan? Bien! Hoy decidi hacer conti! ^-^ Wiiiiii! Ya tengo 2 reviews! Soy feliz! Hoy sera como quedaron los grupos en ABDC! El capi anterior quedo muy corto… Gomen, es que se me seco el cerebro y eran las 9:30! Y estaba atendiendo un par de asuntos que no me dejaban tranquila! Bueno el fict por que no pondre disclamer hasta que se me de la gana! Además les dejo un aviso: Los Ocs de Andre y Sofi no me pertenecen, solo los he metido aquí… ^w^ **

-Ya en USA-

Randy: Bueno parece que hemos llegado!

Gaby: Ese edificio es muy grande!

Andre: Este es el studio?

Randy: Exacto!

Midorikawa: Sabe donde hay un restaurante de burritos?

Adri: Mido-kun, yo te hare burritos ^w^

Randy: Hay uno en el studio… Que tanto comes?

Gaby: Sr. Jackson… Esta seguro de querer saber?

Randy: Si no caigo desangrado en el piso de la sorpresa si… Mejor no me arriesgo… -.-U

Lucre: Buena elección…

Midorikawa: Ni que comiera tan… Mejor me callo… T^T

Adri: -Consolándolo- No llores Mido-kun, Gaby come mas…

Gaby: Q…Eso es sierto…

Randy: Bueno, los llevare al studio!

Todos: Hai! –Entran al studio-

Gaby: WOW! Es mas grande de lo que crei! Y ese es el escenario! Y la mesa donde estaban Lil' mama, JC Chazes, y D-Trix! *0*

Randy: Exacto! Veo que eres fan de mi programa!

Gaby: Si! Lo veo todos los martes!

¿?: Hola chicos!

Gaby: Konichiwa!

Randy: Y ella?

Andre: Es otra chica! O.o Como te llamas?

¿?: Hanakato Sofia pero diganme Sofi o So-chan ^-^

Randy: Pero que viene a hacer aquí?

Gaby: Que haremos nosotros? A bailar! ¬¬*

Randy: Ohhhh! Ya capte! ^^U

Sofi: Exacto! Estare tambien en este equipo?

¿?: Ojala ambos… ^¬^

Natsumi: R-rokoko?! 0.0

Gouenji: *…La chica es linda…* ^^U

Endou: Pero donde estamos? Aun no capto?

Aki: Endou, estamos en U.S.A! Aquí deben de estar Rika e Ichinose…

Rika: Nop! Estamos aqui y venimos a bailar! No cariñin?

Ichinose: Si, querida… ^^U

Sofi: Entonces entramos ya a camerinos?

Gaby: Yo no veo ningun inconveniente… IKO!

Todos: Hai! –Entran-

-En el camerino-

Sofi/Gaby: Me muero! Estamos en el set America's Best Dance Crew! En el camerino que pertenecia a IconicBoyz! *¬*

Andre: Ustedes son fangirls de el programa! O.o

Sofi/Gaby: Algo asi… ^^U

Midorikawa: Tengo hambre! –Con puchero de niño pequeño-

Adri: Tranquilo ire a hacerte el burrito, Mido-kun ^-^

Gaby: Mate!

Adri: Que?

Gaby: Hay que decidir el nombre de nuestra crew!

Randy: Yo ya los acepte asi que como quieran! –Se va-

Sofi: Bueno… No lo se…

Gaby: No… Tengo ni la menor… Idea!

Andre: Cual?

Gaby: InazumaIconic! Gomen, ^^U AMO a los IconicBoyz! *0*

¿?: Tienes que estar bromeando! Pero de todos modos a mi me gusta la idea! ^w^

Gaby: L-louis! *0* "Da Pitbull"!

Louis: El mismo! Hola a todos soy Louis, yo les ayudare con sus coreografias pero no deben omitir que el primer programa es SOLO para presentarlos al publico asi que hasta en 2 semanas no vamos a hacer ninguna coreo!

Gaby: Que mal T^T

Sofi: Yo ya estaba tan emocionada… :'(

Andre: A mi me da igual… -.-U

Louis: Entonces… Les parece el nombre o ponen otra idea?

Gaby: Andre?

Andre: Yo no tengo mas me las gaste en mi historia… T^T

Sofi: No ideas…

Louis: Entonces queda ese! ^-^ Cuantos son?

Sofi: Somos 20…

Gaby: Aproximadamente…

Andre: La mayor cantidad…

Rin: Admitida es…

Gabitis: 25…

Adri: Quedan…

Lucre: 5…

Marce: Vacantes…

Kazemaru: Para el grupo…

Fubuki: De baile…

Louis: Por que hablan en cortado?

Los que hablaron: Ganas! n.n

Gaby: Bueno, no iremos a conocer a los otros equipos?

Louis: Claro! ^-^

Los equipos iban asi: 1- InazumaIconic, 2- MoveUrFeetCrew, 3- QuestGotYa, 4- DanceForce4Ever, 5- PhunkingChance, 6- BoogieBoom, 7- PowerfulMassives, 8- WorkItOutCrew, 9- TillLightsGoDown

Sofi: Bueno, Ya estamos aqui todos los 9 equipos…

Gaby: Falta que nos presenten a los jueces, y a Mario Lopez!

Mario: Yo ya estoy aquí! ô.Ô

Andre: Ok! Solo los jueses… ^^U

Marce: Alli vienen!

Gabitis: Es sierto!

¿?: Hola a todos los crews! –Dijo un tipo con una cresta-

¿?: Nosotros seremos los jueces! –Dijo una señorita morena-

¿?: De esta 9 temporada de "Americas Best Dance Crew" –Dijo otro tipo que venia con un saco y T-shirt-

Gaby/Sofi: -Sueltan un grito de emocion- *0* D-Trix!

D-Trix: El mismo!

Andre/Marce: JC Chazes!

JC: Exacto chicas!

¿?/Lucre/Adri: Lil' Mama!

Gaby: Y tu quien eres?

¿?: Yo me llamo Laura! Y pertenesco a: MoveUrFeetCrew

Gaby: Oh! Que bien! Mucho gusto ^-^

Laura: El mio! Y… Ustedes de que crew sois?

Sofi: De la InazumaIconic!

Andre: Pero esperamos a 2 chicos mas… ^w^

Lil' Mama: Ok! Vayan a sus salas de ensallo!

-En la sala de ensallo-

Endou: Que calor!

Aki: Calmate que ni tanto Endou-kun!

Natsumi: Pero nosotros nunca hemos venido aqui yo quiero comprar!

Haruna: Yo quiero ensallar algo! ^w^

Tachimukai: Yo tengo hambre!

Midorikawa: -Comiendose el burrito- Jeje ^^U

Adri: Te gusto Mido-Kun?

Midorikawa: Hai!

¿?: Hola! Que me he tardado en venir! Es que el avion se retraso como 30 minutos! ^w^

¿?: Y yo no existo? Vengo peor y muy golpeado gracias al tipo que lleva las maletas!

Gaby: Suzuno! Ven que te acompaño a la enfermeria! Ademas… Hola Kari-chan! –Sale de la habitacion con Suzuno-

Andre: Yo que tu le hago caso por que tienes un gran moreton en la cara que se puede decir que te lo hice yo! Hola Tami-chan!

Kari: Pobre Fusuke-kun me duele solo de verlo y… Como se llama el grupo?

Sofi: InazumaIconic!

Kari: Tu debes ser Sofi, no?

Sofi: Exactamente! Ahora… Louis!

Louis: Ah, que pasa?

Sofi: Hay cerca algun restaurante? Tengo hambre… T^T

Kari: Yo tambien! ^~^

Gaby: -Entra- Suzuno se quedara un rato en enfermeria… Tienen hambre? Oi que hay un restaurante de sushi y otro mexicano cerca!

Andre: Yo voy! Por que quiero comer!

Sofi: Yo tambien!

Kari: Tomenme en cuenta!

Adri: Es comida!

Lucre: Me too!

Marce: Yo igual!

Gabitis: Vamos todos!

Chicas: Ok!

Chicos: Y a cual iran?

Chicas: Traeremos para ustedes!

Chicos: Ok!

Chicas: -Se van-

Luego como de 2 horas comiendo gracias a que habia una gran fila de 1/2 hora y las chicas habian pasado por combustible terminaron de comer

Midorikawa: Aunque les paresca raro… Estoy lleno!

Kazemaru: Ahhh! –Gritando con horror- Se acaba el mundo! Midorikawa esta lleno! 0.0 Y ahora… Me tengo que cortar mi fleco! Nooooo!

Gaby: Kazemaru-kun no te quites el fleco asi te ves bien y decir qie eres emo es como decir que Fuda tiene 1/2 de cabello de lo que deberia tener!

Andre: *Para ser un bad-streetboy tiene menos pelo que una ardilla calva!* Jajajaja! –Empiaeza a reir a carcajadas-

Todos: -La miran feo-

Gaby: Andre-chan? Que pasa?

Andre: -Para de reir- Ah? Gomen! ^^U

Louis: Bueno hoy es el programa asi que deben arreglarse!

Todos: Ha… Con que ropa?

Louis: -.-U Hay Dios mio!

**Bueno he terminado! Wiiiiii! Dejen reviews! Por que si dejan reviews me inspiran a continuar! Ahora el cuestionario!**

**1* Creen que si Midorikawa se quedara lleno despues de comer se acabara el mundo?**

**2* Creen que Midorikawa y Adri hacen linda pareja?**

**3* Me van a dejar reviews? Esa obviamente debe de ser un SI!**

**Bueno, muchachos me voy! Sayo!**

**P.D. Si quieren aparecer del siguiente capi en adelante… Dejen reviews con sus datos: Nombre, y pareja!**


	3. It's Show Time People!

**Kaze: Hola! Como siguen? Los reviews me caen del cielo asi que soy feliz! Y que hacen ustedes 2 aqui?**

**Kazemaru: Como lombriz?**

**Kaze: NO! ¬¬U Ya que! ^^U Fubuki, el disclamer!**

**Fubuki: Ah! Entonces te dio la gana ponerlo? Bueno, "Inazuma eleven no le pertenese a la loca, en el buen sentido, que escribe el fanfict solo nos esta obligando a que hagamos lo que ella dice…"**

**Kaze: Como que loca?! Bueno mas te vale que en el buen sentido! ¬¬***

**Kazemaru: Ok, les dejamos el fict sin mas jaleos!**

-Ese dia antes del programa-

Sofi: Debemos escoger el vestuario!

Andre: Exacto!

Gaby: A mi me da igual contal de que no sea rosa ni de colores claros! Ni muy aniñado!

Adri: En eso estoy de acuerdo!

Lucre: Me niego a usar un vestido!

Marce: No eres la unica!

Kari: Bueno ya! A decidir!

Gabitis: Siiii! Quiero escoger primero!

Sofi: No! Yo primero!

Ambas: -Salen corriendo al monton de ropa en los camerinos-

Chicas: ^^U

Gaby: Bueno vamos a ver la ropa!

Kari: Ok, yo ya tengo una idea!

Andre: Yo… No!

Louis: Bueno vamos a ver!

Para hacercelos corto terminaron escogiendo luego de cómo 7 horas (Exagero!) ^^U no mejor como despues de 45 minutos y habian escojido una chaqueta color azul marino y unos pantalones negros con tenis blancos

Endou: Las chicas *Y Aki* ya deberian haber regresado no? –Voltea para atrás y ve 4 sombras obscuras- K-K-KAPPA! –Sale uyendo- Viene por mi! T0T

Gaby/Andre/Kari/Sofi: -Se caen al suelo de la risa- JAJAJAJAJAJA XD

Kazemaru: Ustedes son malas! Mejor me alejo… De quien fue la idea? o.O Aldhena?

Gaby: No se de que me hab… -.-U Ok! Fue mia! ^w^ Y no me arrepiento, estoy orgullosa de que Andre me haya contado de que Endou-kun le tiene miedo a los kappas! Esa es mi onii-chan! (N/A: Acabo de ver ese capi…)

Andre: Endou, fue un placer! ^-^

Endou: -Sale de su escondite- Las odio! ¬¬*

Fubuki: Andre… Gaby… estan bien safadas!

Kazemaru: Locas!

Fubuki: Mi novia y tu mejor amiga osea mi prima DEBEN ir al manicomio mas cercano… ^^U

Kazemaru: Sip! Yo digo lo mismo!

Andre: Awww! Que lindo comentario! –Va a abrazar a Fubuki- Por eso es que te quiero!

Gaby: -Igual- Lo sabemos! Te quiero primito! –Lo suelta y va abrazar a Kazemaru- Arigatou! ^^U

Kazemaru: 0/0 D-domo? Supongo…

Gaby: Bueno los chicos deben ir a cambiarse por que nosotras ya estamos listas! ^/^ -Lo suelta- Para que esten listos en 10 minutos!

Gouenji: QUE!?

Sofi: Shuuya Gouenji puedes ir a cambiarte?

Gouenji: H-hai! –Se va a cambiar

Gabitis: Arigatou! Te has desecho de su faceta testaruda solo te falta quitarle lo amargado! –Riendo a carcajadas en el suelo-

Gouenji: -Desde el camerino- TE OI! Y NO ME GUSTO NADA TU "BROMITA" ò.ó

Marce: Pero Gouenji, lo que dijo Gabitis es cierto! Aceptalo eres el chico mas amargado del instituto Raimon! Y Natsumi la CHICA mas amargada…

Natsumi: OYE!

Marce: Te oigo! ô.ô

Sofi: Chicas dejenlo! ¬¬* No te preocupes Gouenji no les hagas caso!

Andre: Querras decir Vegeta…

Gaby: O Goku mejor dicho… ^w^

Sofi: Chistosas! –Las fulmina con la mirada-

Gaby: Ay! Ya calmada chica que no le hacemos nada malo!

Andre: Puesssss…

Gaby: Cierra la boca! ¬¬*

Andre: Cuando me muera!

Gouenji: -Sale- Y que tal si te mato yo?

Sofi: KYAAA! –Se abalanza encima de Gouenji- Que lindo! Kawaii! ^/^

Gouenji: 0/0 *Que demonios?! Bueno mejor no hago nada…* ^/^

Kari: -Les toma una foto- Bueno que lindos pero supongo que los señores Gouenji deberian levantarce del piso! ^w^

Los mencionados: -Se levantan de golpe- G-gomen n-nas-sai! 0/0 (N/A: Hoy estaba viendo Dragon ball Z! Y Gouenji si se parece a vegeta!)

Andre: Fubuki ve a cambiarte onegai shimasu! ^-^

Gaby: Kazemaru-kun, tu tambien por favor!

Los mencionados: Ok… -.-U –Van a cambiarse-

Aki: Endou-kun?

Endou: Ah?

Aki: Ve a cambiarte

Endou: Por que?

Aki: Por el programa…

Endou: Cual programa?

Aki: El de ABDC de hoy…

Endou: Que es ABDC?

Aki: *Estoy enamorada de un idiota* Solo ve a ponerte la ropa! -.-U

Endou: Ok! ^~^ -Va-

Fubuki: Quien escojio esto?

Kazemaru: Si, quien habra sido? –Mirando feo a una de las chicas-

Gaby: QUE!? Yo no fui! ¬¬U

Gabitis: Fui yo! ^w^ Mark ve a ponerte el traje!

Mark: Pero me vere raro… Como rapero! -.-U

Gabitis: A mi me gusta como se visten los raperos…

Mark: Es el mejor traje que he visto en mi vida! ^^U –Va a cambiarse-

Marce: Atzuya… ô.Ô

Atzuya: Solo dame el mendigo traje!

Marce: Oki! –Se lo da y Atzuya se va a cambiar- Eso siempre funciona! Gracias chicas!

Chicas: -Chocan los 5 todas- Siii!

Despues de cómo 15 minutos todos estaban cambiados y el show iba a empezar…

Louis: Bueno antes de que empieze el show quiero decearles suerte chicos! InazumaIconic… Ustedes tienen que brillar y ganar este concurso por el premio de no me acuerdo cuanto… ^^U

Gaby: Tiene que ser una cantidad razonable… ^^U

Andre: Ok…

Sofi/Kari: Vamos ya que va a empezar el show!

Todos: Hai! –Se van-

-En el show-

Mario: Hola a todos soy Mario Lopez! Y esto es… -Salen todos lo esquipos-

Todos: "Americas Best Dance Crew"! –Empiezan a saltar y a aplaudir-

Mario: Los equipos que nos acompañan son: InazumaIconic, MoveUrFeetCrew, QuestGotYa, DanceForce4Ever, PhunkingChance, BoogieBoom, PowerfulMassives, WorkItOutCrew, tambien el ultimo pero no el menos importante, TillLightsGoDown! Y esto es solo el comienzo!

Para hacerselos mas corto (N/A: Tambien no se me ocurre otra cosa…) Cada uno hizo un baile improvisado con toda la gente que estaba alli… y bueno luego de 10 minutos el programa, pues pasaron unas coreografias de los ganadores anteriores como: Poreortix, QuestCrew, IaME, y tambien de IconicBoyz, y el programa termino… Y todos se reunieron para que les dieran el desafio

-En la sala-

Gaby: Que emocion! Ya nos van a dar el desafio!

Sofi: Lo se pero ojala no sea dificil…

Kari: Pienso lo mismo!

Andre: Ah! Whatever…

D-Trix: -Entra- Hoy les dare yo el desafio! Y sera bailar… HIP HOP!

Gaby: Gracias a Dios!

D-Trix: Ustedes escogeran la musica chicos asi que no habra problema!

¿?: Bien!

¿?: Sugoi!

Laura: Siiii!

Las 3: -Chocan las manos-

Adri: Perdon por la pregunta… Ustedes quienes son?

¿?: Yo soy Natsuyaki Kim! Pero diganme solo Kim! ^w^

¿?: Y yo Takashe Akira! Diganme Akira-chan si no les molesta… ^-^

Laura: Son nuevas en el equipo!

Adri: Oh! Bienvenidas chicas!

Akira: Arigatou!

Kim: Debo presentarles a alguien que quizas la mayoria conoce… -Sale un chico de pelo como hasta los hombros detras de ella-

¿?: Hola!

Andre: Shindou!

Kari: Takuto-san!

Gaby: Y el capitan Takuto que hace aqui?

Shindou: Pues compito… Contra ustedes… ^^U

Adri/Lucre: Se conocen?

Andre/Kari/Gaby: Es que le pedimos a Kannon y a Massato que… Lo averiguaran luego! ^^U

D-Trix: Veo que los equipos se llevan bien… -Se va-

Los mencionados: QUE?! -.-U Aja como diga… Que misterioso… 0.0U

Louis: -Aparece derrepente- Hey! Inazuma! A ensayar!

InazumaIconic: (N/A: Esto solo cuando 2 o mas grupos esten en conjunto) Ya vamos! –Se van a la sala de ensayo- Aja?

Louis: Necesitan la cancion! Es Hip Hop!

Kari: Yo tengo ideas… Tengo como 2 canciones!

Louis: Cuales?

Suzuno: -Aparece- Como les fue chicos?

Kari: Suzuno-kun! Como te sientes?

Suzuno: Mejor Kari-chan arigatou!

Louis: Que canciones?

Kari: Starships y Don't stop the party

Gaby: Yo tengo otas 3…

Louis: Aja?

Gaby: Boom boom pow, Imma be y Pump it!

Adri: Louder! JAJAJA!

Gaby: Esa estuvo buena! –Ambas chocan los 5-

Louis: Y cual elegimos?

Sofi: No lo se…

**Kaze: Bueno hasta aquí!**

**Fubuki: Que merece la loca? Claro en el buen sentido!**

**Kazemaru: -.-U Dejen sus criticas constructivas y reviews buenos!**

**Kaze: No me gustan los tomatazos y el cuestionario de hoy!**

**1* Que cancion quieren que los InazumaIconic bailen?**

**2* Y los MoveUrFeet?**

**Fubuki: Y si quieren aparecer dejen los datos de: Su nombre, Su pareja (2 Opciones) y su crew!**

**Los 3: Hasta la proxima y dejen sus reviews!**


End file.
